


戒斗不是你想叫，想叫就能叫

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-09-08原梗为友人提供:橙子养了只猫叫戒斗.橙蕉同居前提
Relationships: 橙蕉
Kudos: 2





	戒斗不是你想叫，想叫就能叫

戒斗今天不是很开心。  
虽然平时的脸也不是很开心，但今天的他比平常还要不开心，这一切都是因为他的同居人——葛叶纮汰。  
在一个大雨的天气里他带回来了一只流浪的小猫，他的全身被雨淋得快湿完了，走路都能听到水滴落地的啪嗒声，怀里的小猫倒只是湿了些毛。  
“这只猫被人抛弃了，我看着他还小又下着雨…”  
还没等戒斗质问纮汰自行解释道，  
“要是被这点小事就被打败了的话，不过就是个弱者罢了。”  
“就给他避避雨，就这几天就好。”说罢连同小猫一起做出撒娇似的表情。  
“别摆出这幅表情，恶心死了，”伸手挡住凑得越来越近的脸“要是这个东西吵到我你们两个都给我出去。”  
“好！”  
不知道小猫咪是不是听懂了戒斗的话，十分之乖巧有不缺乏活力，在沙发上乱蹦乱跳，戒斗一出来就立马跳开，在沙发一旁乖乖的坐着。看着它神采奕奕的双眼，连戒斗也称赞了他一句“眼神不错。”“喵~”

然而这般和谐光景在纮汰给它取名为“戒斗”的时候就不复存在了。  
“你叫它什么？”  
从厨房里就听到纮汰一直叫唤他的名字，被烦得不行出来一看他正和小猫咪玩的正嗨。  
“戒斗”  
“喵~”  
看着即将砸在脸上的汤勺他赶紧解释。  
“我也没办法啊，叫它什么都不应，叫它戒斗就应了！”  
“喵~”  
“说不定它很喜欢你哦？真好，明明是我带它回家的QAQ”  
“……总之你给我想办法把名字改了。”  
看着即将落在脸上的汤勺纮汰应了声好。

“小明？”  
猫猫无视  
“咪酱？”  
猫猫无视  
“戒斗？”  
“喵~”  
“戒斗！”  
“喵！”  
“你们两个现在给我出去！”

难得今天休假可以在家无所事事，然而被房东赶出去，一下子不知道能去哪玩。一人一猫并步闲逛时听到附近传来的骚动，是Inves出现了。想也不想逆着逃跑的人群冲上前去，“变身！”

难得今天team.baron不用排练，纮汰也休假，在这个家里习惯了一个吵吵闹闹的声音一时有点不习惯。  
“啧，估计是被那个人传染了。”皱眉嫌弃地拍拍衣服上并不存在的病菌，思考今天的晚饭。

等一切平息下来，一直跟着自己的猫咪早已不知去向。  
纮汰尝试呼唤它了几声，依旧没能出现，还是放弃继续寻找它的想法。“太干扰人家的生存方式反而只是害了他，只能希望它能够好好活下去吧。”  
“诶？我是不是被戒斗感染了啊？”  
肚子适时敲钟提醒时间。  
“既然小猫走了，我是不是就可以回家了啊，今天的晚饭是什么呢！”  
——end——


End file.
